Summertime Sadness
by ohrealy
Summary: Goodbye story. This story really happened, and It's also why I wont be writting. I lost my passion, after that. Bye, love ya'll Alexis (I suck at Genres)


HI... This is goodbye story, Im leaving.. yes, I just can't anymore. And, this is why, Im leaving. this story actually happened.

**To me**

* * *

><p>KIM<p>

* * *

><p>I remember it all. I remember how my dad came into my room, while I was listening Lana Del Rey's Summertime Sadness. I remeber how happy I was, when daddy told me that were going out, but still I had some strange feeling.<br>When I get dressed, into short, summer, grey dress with my combat boots, I walked downstairs.

,,Sweetie, I don't think there's so hot outside, go change'' Momma told me

,,No, Im fine'' I said smiling, adjusting myself in mirror.

,,Go Change'' Momma insisted

,,Uhhh.. okay'' I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs again to change. _Thank you momma. . ._

When I changed into thick leggings, fluffy skirt, black shirt of solid material and jacket, ending at my waist. I grabbed my phone, and walked downstairs.

* * *

><p>We were in the car. My dad, was driving, momma sat in the passenger seat, and I behind dad. We were driving home about an hour, from dad's friend house, listening radio. I was looking from the window, happily watching sky, when an idea popped into my head.<p>

How it must be, when people have car accident?

It was weird idea, but still, it was bothering me. I played with my phone for a while, reading fan fictions, when my favorite song came into radio, and I sang along.

My dad and mom were arguing about something, what was on the radio news, so i just zoned out. My parents do that a lot. But it quickly ended, and then Lana Del Rey's Summertime sadness started playing. Wow.. that song must be popular.

I listened to the radio, not really paying attention to anything else, when I heard my dad scream ,,Damn!''

I looked from the window, there were cars everywhere, Dad probably losed control of the car, and then, It happened. I heard my mom scream dad's name, and then, the car overturned from the road.

I quickly crouched, I hid my face with arms, and knees pressed to my chest. I closed my eyes, and I thought it's just a dream, when I heard the loud thud. It's Just a dream, Im going to wake up, It dream, just nightmare, wake up Kim, wake up I thought in my head. When I heard nothing, and the flipping of the car stopped, I uncovered my face, and looked around. It was horrible. The first thing, I saw, was my mom. She looked fine, just scared.  
>She looked at me and said ,,Kimmy!'' I screamed ,,Mom!'' I was so afraid. ,,Oh my god, Kim, your covered in blood!'' My mom said worriedly. I just sat there, and looked around, while my mom was talking on my dad, but he wasn't responding. Glass was everywhere,<br>There was blood everywhere, and I was so scared. I was in shock, and I felt so sick. My mom opened the door, and stood up. I quickly followed, I needed to get out of there. I looked around. We were in the field, all the things from the car, were around, I saw some things far from car, too.  
>Nearby was a the road, cars driving through, nobody stopped. I walked around, can't believing what just happened. I had blood everywhere, my head hurted, and I needed to sit down. My arms hurted, like hell, And glass was all over my arms. I sat on the blanket that had fallen from the car, and I heard dad, talking with my mom, but his voice was so quiet, I didn't heard him. He called my name, but I sat there, tears in eyes, some already running down my cheek. Mom called cops, and also ambulance. Finally, some people stopped they cars, and helped us. It was wonderful from them, they were doctors, and even psychiatrist, was there too. Then the ambulance arrived, and cops. There was about 40 people, and I was so scared. They were talking to me, they were talking to mum, but I just wanted to scream, to let me go, and to wake me up! And then, I saw helicopter, and I knew thats this is not a dream. They took my dad from the car, I saw him and started crying. He was bleeding from everywhere. I couldn't stop, I just cried, and the people who helped us were comforting me, that it will be a good. But I knew that they lied. Then, the ambulance took me, into ambulance, and my dad into hospital by helicopter. They left my mom here, all alone, with the cops, they just asked if she's okay, and when she said yes, they left her, with the cops. When they took me in the hospital, they sat me on some chair, with wheels. My arms, were covered in blood, my head was down, and I looked like blonde Samara from horror. The people there watched me, with fear. I can't blame them, even the doctor told me, that I looked like some killer, which actually made me laugh. When they take care of me, I got a collar and I had a bandaged arms. I had something with my neck, and cutted arms, so they gave me the bandages. Because they weren't able to let me leave by my age, I had to wait for my mom. <em>Thanks god, how i would be suppose to leave home, in town i didn't knew? <em>The whole 3 hours, i waited for my mom, tears were falling. I wasn't crying, but the tears escaped. After 3 hours, my mom came, together with family close friends. Mom was a mess. She her red eyes from crying, and she was crying. She hugged me, and told me about dad. He was dying.

Its 5 months now, Im still not okay, even that Im playing like i am, my dad is still dying, and I still, from that day, hate the song, Summertime Sadness.


End file.
